


Nadja

by ErlyMisaki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Kagura siendo badass y luego ya no, Naraku es un bastardo, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlyMisaki/pseuds/ErlyMisaki
Summary: La idea de que el sol no entraba por su ventana le obligó a abrir los ojos, la idea había surcado la barrera entre el sueño y la realidad. Despertó con el deseo de abrir las ventanas, quería ver un poco el sol. Deseaba levantarse, pero el peso de su propio cuerpo era demasiado, parecía que un auto lo había arrollado a noche anterior, le dolían las manos, los pies, el cuello, la espalda y, al levantar la cabeza, captó la idea de que se partiría en diminutos pedazos si la movía otra vez. Distinguió un aroma nauseabundo a medida que inhalaba aire para recuperar sus fuerzas, era asqueroso y a la vez adictivo, como una fruta de aspecto grotesco y sabor refrescante.
Relationships: Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	Nadja

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis muchos trabajos publicados con anterioridad en ff.net que ahora estoy corrigiendo y subiendo a esta plataforma.   
> Es uno de los fanfics que más disfruté escribiendo, por la temática y los hechos que implicaba. De verdad lo disfruté un montón. Espero que ustedes, nuevos o antiguos lectores también lo encuentren de su gusto.

La idea de que el sol no entraba por su ventana le obligó a abrir los ojos, la idea había surcado la barrera entre el sueño y la realidad. Despertó con el deseo de abrir las ventanas, quería ver un poco el sol. Deseaba levantarse, pero el peso de su propio cuerpo era demasiado, parecía que un auto lo había arrollado a noche anterior, le dolían las manos, los pies, el cuello, la espalda y, al levantar la cabeza, captó la idea de que se partiría en diminutos pedazos si la movía otra vez. Distinguió un aroma nauseabundo a medida que inhalaba aire para recuperar sus fuerzas, era asqueroso y a la vez adictivo, como una fruta de aspecto grotesco y sabor refrescante. 

Deslizó suavemente sus manos por las sabanas, sabía bien que el olor provenía de ahí, estaban algo mojadas; el líquido había creado una pasta dura contra la tela. Tomó con fuerza de ellas y las arrastró hasta su nariz, sintiendo el golpe de un objeto pesado contra el suelo. Había algo a su lado esa mañana. 

El olor llenó sus fosas nasales aún a diez centímetros y con la mayor simpleza del mundo puso su lengua sobre la pasta y palpó su sabor: sangre.

En dos segundo ya había comprendido todo. Exhaló un bostezo y estiró las manos, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, era solo otra de sus “travesuras” como gustaba llamarle a los arranques de locura y sadismo que cometía cuando estaba borracho. Unos quince minutos después, el dolor ya había desaparecido y se pudo levantar, se aligeró de ropas y entró al baño, más para matar tiempo que para arreglarse, no quería bajar a desayunar todavía. 

Al salir del baño se sintió renovado, había pocas cosas que podían darle un giro a su humor así de simple. Recogió las sabanas y la envolvió bien, valiéndose únicamente de la lámpara de lectura que mantenía sobre la mesa de noche, no tenía intención de averiguar quién yacía muerto a los pies de su cama, solo quería arreglar el desorden y salir para ver a Kagura. A esa hora ya debía haber visto el regalo que él, muy desinteresadamente, pretendía darle. 

Salió de la habitación, tomando la precaución de cerrarla con llave, y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, dejando las sabanas en el cuarto de lavado para volver de manera rapida a la a la sala.

Las ansias por verla lo superaban, solo podía imaginar su expresión al ver el interior de la caja que llevaba su nombre y… 

—¿Por qué la caja sigue ahí? —Naraku hizo sonar sus dientes al apretarlos, se suponía que ella lo encontraría al volver a casa.

Desvió la mirada a la puerta… sellada, las llaves descansaban en el mismo lugar en que él las había dejado, junto a la estatua de buda; las de Kagura, reconocibles por el llavero azul del que colgaban, estaban en el suelo; casi bajo el sofá, como si las hubiese arrojado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, llegando al segundo piso con las maliciosas intenciones de levantarla, quizá se había ido de parranda y tenía jaqueca, sería divertido escucharla lanzar improperios contra él mientras se reía. Recorrer el pasillo no fue gran cosa y, en cuanto tuvo la puerta de la habitación frente a sí, preparó cuidadosamente su entrada. Con una patada rotunda desajustó la puerta, levantando un remolino de papeles en el cuarto. Todo se hallaba desierto. Las cortinas permanecían cerradas y en la cama no había nadie.   
Su primera idea fue la de una broma, no cabía duda de que intentaba jugar con él, pero luego se encontró con que no se había escuchado en ningún momento otra cosa que no fuera él. 

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, la puerta de atrás estaba cerrada desde adentro; la doble cerradura podía demostrarlo.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? —La pregunta le sonó patética, secretamente esperaba que estuviese escuchándolo, solo para advertirle que estaría muerta si se trataba de una tontería suya.

Rastreó con voracidad cada parte de la casa en busca de Kagura, pero la tierra se la había tragado. No encontró ninguna pista que le indicara el paradero de su prima, ese estado de tensión no le gustaba. Era él quien debía estar detrás del espejo burlándose de esa desaparición, empezaba a sentirse en una absurda película de acción estadounidense.   
Para distraerse, y creer que todo estaba bien, encendió la televisión, rogando al diablo no tener que buscarla más, pero no podía ocultarse que se encontraba inquieto, no tenía en cuenta todas las variables, se le escapada algo, y no sabía que era. Tal vez solo fantaseaba. Su subconsciente le gritaba algo, pero él no quería escuchar.

Tecleó entre los canales un momento, no encontraba algo interesante. Luego apagó, no estaba de humor para discutir con los programas de variedades, seguía empecinado en encontrar a Kagura. Creía firmemente en que sabía dónde estaba, pero no se daba cuenta. 

Enfocó sus esfuerzos en recordar un indicador vagamente familiar, una pista, un olor, un sonido ¡Un sonido!

— ¡Mi cama! —Exclamo con sorpresa. Cuestionándose mentalmente esa posibilidad.

¿Matar a su prima? En primer lugar le resultó divertido, las cosas encajaban perfecto. Él estaba borracho, ella había llegado a la casa, forcejearon, las llaves cayeron al piso, quizás le golpeo la espalda contra algo y subió corriendo a su habitación, él la siguió desesperado —diciendo quién sabe qué cosas— y tiró todo al piso buscándola, y por último, sin saber aún cómo, la había matado sin remordimiento, y sin recuerdos. La explicación era demencial y caóticamente hermosa. Una nueva emoción que creía inexistente en él, lo embargó.

¿Y si de verdad la había matado? ¿Kagura ya no estaría más en su vida? Algo que jamás se había cuestionado arrasó con todo el contenido de su cabeza en ese momento, cuán importante era ella. Saber que sus ojos rubís, centelleantes y matadores, no iban a amenazarlo nunca más, y que no disfrutaría más de hacerla rabiar, le dejo un vació asfixiante en el estómago que se hizo más físico al instarlo a vomitar. Los síntomas de tomar mucho aparecieron tarde, justificando su extraña actitud, o eso creía.

Lo pensó con precaución, la tentación de confirmar su acto era tan fuerte como el arrepentimiento. 

—No puedo creer que lo haya hecho —Se dijo valientemente, intentando encontrar un equilibrio en su voz.

¿Saltar de felicidad o correr a pedir perdón? Esa era la gran cuestión. 

Varias veces fue hasta la escalera y se devolvió, necesitaba estar seguro de que no flaquearía en ningún momento. Él era el Gran Naraku, no le importaba nada ni nadie, al menos eso pensaba. 

—Actúas como un chiquillo malcriado —Su técnica favorita, se estaba provocando a sí mismo para responder—. Vamos, sube. Pruébate que querías hacerlo. 

Y era la verdad, más allá de una simple conjetura, o hipótesis, sobre los acontecimientos, era la verdad. Algunas veces lo había deseado, estaba un par de peldaños más abajo de Kikyō en su lista de asesinatos futuros. Por fin recuperaba su compostura.

Ya subía la escalera triunfante, disfrutando con morbo el espectáculo que se le presentaría a los ojos. En la mañana no había reparado en el cuerpo, ahora estaba ansioso de examinarlo minuciosamente. 

—¡Diablos! Naraku esto no es chistoso —¡Era ella! No estaba muerta.

Tan rápido como escuchó su voz, giró sobre en sus talones, bajó las escaleras casi volando y, en tres punto cinco segundos, miraba de frente a Kagura.

—Un regalo ¿No te gusta? —le cuestionó divertido, respirando aliviado, en realidad no la quería muerta. No aún.  
—Que me des de regalo un arma no es lindo —Sus cejas se arquearon con fuerza, sujetando una granada de mano—, ¿Sabes lo delicado que es esto?  
—Sí, por eso te lo doy a guardar, eres la chica más delicada que conozco.

La muchacha examinó el arma un segundo, dejando un hilo de duda en sus ojos al mirar a Naraku. Tal vez podía dejar su delicadeza de lado un segundo, tal vez tres. Uno para quitar la argolla, otro para arrojar la bomba y el último para correr.

—Ni lo intentes, estamos encerrados.

Sí, Naraku había leído perfectamente los mensajes corporales que ella enviaba con la mirada. 

—Aunque, antes de eso, cede a mi última voluntad ¿Dónde diablos estabas?   
—En el genka —Respondió con simpleza, lanzando de manera juguetona la granada al aire y atrapándola de nuevo—, buscaba mis zapatillas de ballet, alguien las ha cogido.


End file.
